Quintessence
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: THIS IS A THREESOME BETWEEN ZUKO AND SOKKA AND ROBIN A RARE BENDER OF THE LAST ELEMENT QUINTESSE REVIEW PLESE AND I DON'T OWN THEM
1. Saving Aang

flashback

* * *

"Now listen well child you know about fire water earth and air but do you about the fifth one." 

"No Aunt Mei"

"Well the last one is called Quintesse a form of all four Robin and like the four there a few benders who use it and it's more powerful becuase if you control Quintesse you control all the elements."said Aunt Mei

"How" said Robin

everything has one or more of the elements once you master all i have to teach you will understand.

Am I a bender"

yes dear like your parnets and myself and-

where mommy and daddy.

end flashback

* * *

He was four then now nearly 17 Robin was being forced to marry the fire lord's daughter Princess Azula whom he hated well everyone hated. 

there was a knock on the door

"Enter"

they didn't wait it was Azula and her cornies Mai and Ty lee.

" Hello husband " said Azula.

" Hello Azula said Robin then to Mai and Ty lee

SLAP!!!

" I see you've forgotten you speak only to me and me alone" snreed Azula

" Um Azula said Ty lee you don't need to hit him he was only showing you er respect by talking to us as well he didn't mean nothing by it.

" I see said Azula well I have news the Avater was captured by me so our wedding is being postponted I am sorry but we are being honoured tonight so make yourself decent or else"

" um Azula" said Robin "where is he being kept"

Azula looked at him and said " In the north tower and he is guarded day and night there is noway he leaving this time"

we'll see about that Robin thought.

six hours before dinner Robin went to the north tower with a little firebending he knocked out the gaurds.

He walk up to the cell the airbender was still sleeping.

" knockout gas" he said as he picked the boy and hurried back to his room.

An hour later Aang woke in a strange room.

" Were am I" he said

" The Fire Nation" said Robin at the door making Aang jump

"Sorry"

" That's alright who are you" said Aang

" Robin"

" What are you doing here?"

handing Aang some water he said " I am to wed Azula"

Aang choke on some water " WHAT Azula she is one carzy Bitch why do want to marry her for?"

" I don't I am being forced to" Robin then told Aang evreything from his past to his likes and dislikes.

" Robin" said Aang as Robin got ready for the party

" Yes Aang" he said

" when I leave I am taking you with me and we will escape together I am sure Sokka and Katara will like you as much as me and zuko and Iroh they are with us too zuko is helping me firebend.

" But they are of the fire nation aren't they"

" Yeah but they switch sides" said Aang with a grin

it was then Azula burst in "Robin time to go where are you"

" coming Azula see you later Aang


	2. Friends

I DON'T OWN THE AVATAR

* * *

Azula walk into the room with two soldiers. 

"Princess Azula said one the Avatar has escaped"

" WHAT" said Azula flaring up Robin moved to one side in case of flanes.

he was right " HOW THE FUCK DID IT HAPPEN" srceamed Azula

" Princess someone fire bended the guards they were kocked out cold'

" ROBIN did you see anyone with a twelve year old boy" Auzla said coldly

" NO but I saw a man with a girl who had tattoos llike arrows" said Robin he was liyng of course but they didn't know that.

" WHERE" demaned Azula

" Over by the river but that over an hour ago"

Azula left taking the guards with her

Aang came out of his hiding place

" How long will they be gone?" asked Aang.

" Oh about two days said Robin " Azula is sutbborn and she thinks she can find in an hour"

" Man is she always like this" said Aang looking at the brun marks on the floor and lighting destoryed bed.

" Oh yeah sometimes worse but she is nothing compared to the Fire Lord I have seen him lose his temper and-( he sudder) it is not pretty".

Aang looked outside no guards " So Robin how fast can you pack"

Robin went to his closet and got out a bag " Is this fast enough" he said with grin

later Aang and Robin were in the main courtyard

"Man this place is big" said Aang " Can you use Qunitesse to find a way out.

Robin closed his 'were is the way out' he tought to his surprise he heard a voice say 'go to the maze walk in the center there is a way out.

Robin open his eyes to see Aang looking scared " what " he asked

" You went all glowee and I heard a voice speak from your mouth but it wasn't yours" said Aang amazed " Whose was it"

" I think it was the voice of nature I remeber Aunt Mei talking to her alot when we were lost but she never spoke though her so what do you what to do" said Robin

Aang thought for moment then said " Where is the maze"

OUTSIDE THE PALACE.

Zuko looked at his old home then he turned to the rest " there is an old tunnel though the maze we sould reach the inside of the courtyard then to the cells he sould be in the nothren tower that is where the most important pirsoners are kept.

" Right Prince Zuko that is most the likely place" said Iroh

Katara looked at Zuko "Are you sure Aulza took him here? she asked

Sokka looked at his sister " Come on Katara these two are firebenders they know the Palace backwards and forwards right zuko?

Zuko nodded it was the most prised he got from the water tribe boy.

" I think we need to get moving who knows what that crazy bitch is planinng to do to Aang."

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE MAZE.

Aang and Robin were near the center of the maze.

" So were is this way out" said Aang

"it should be this way there is an tunnel that leads to the outside"said Robin

on and on they walk when " AANG is that you" it was Katara she ran ahead the others Robin back up some

" Oh Aang your okay thank gods we were coming to save you"

as the water tribe girl kept talk Robin looked behind her a blind earthbender girl maybe he could leave there was no way he could go with them but Toph stomp her foot and he was bended to her

" So who is slik hair" grabbing his moon like hair

" OWWWW that hurts get off you crazy bender" said Robin

" wait I think we have company "said Toph Robin looked over some and sure engouh the crazy fire Princess bitch was standing not two feet

" Well darling it seems I may have to beat the living shit out of you but don't worry you are last Avatar I am here to take you back but first your little bitch will die before you"

" AZULA!!" shouted Zuko but she shot lightning at Katara but Iroh save her it was then robin saw Mei and Ty Lee they together shot lightning at the pair there was no way Iroh could stop both

For some reseaon Robin push both beneders out of the way but got full blast of the attacks right in his heart but inseatd of killing him he felt thier power become in one fast move he shot the power at Azula she got it in the chest and fell.

" I feel so weak ugh" Robin fell on the ground

" Uh what the hell was that and who the hell is he "said Sokka

" We need to go he just killed Aulza hopefully now his life is in danger" said Iroh " Zuko you and Sokka grab him we need to get out of"

they made it outside were Appa landed " Hey Boy "

once in the air they heard shouts of rage the Fire men were down below.

" Is he alright" said Aang worried about his new friend

" He'll be fine most of his energy is gone so he sleep for a while " said Iroh

" Good I hope he wakes soon I want to thank him for saving us" said Katara

* * *

done again please review oh and the fire princess is dead or not your choice 


End file.
